Kishimotearth High
by Reicheru-desu
Summary: Deidara and Ino are cousins. Ino is dating Sasori, who Deidara secretly likes. Sasori likes Deidara as well, but Ino won't let them break up because of the threat of ruining Deidara's family reputation. Will this secret relationship work out? Please read on. OOC, AU, Yaoi, SasoDei, and mentions of other relationships. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I wrote this story because...well I don't really know why. I probably should be working on my other story, Stranger Danger, but whatever. This is SasoDei with a little bit of some other pairings. Please note that I do not necessarily hate Ino. It is just that she fit perfectly for the role of bitch in this story. Anyway, please enjoy! Don't forget to review because I get motivated to write more when I receive reviews. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Pain were walking to class one day at Kishimotearth High School. It was a boarding school for teenagers. "Hey, did you guys hear that Sasori is coming back to school tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

Sasori had left last year, right before summer break to go visit some of his family in America and study abroad. Sasori was dating a girl, but on the day he left, he kissed Deidara as a goodbye. Deidara didn't admit it, but he liked the kiss a lot.

"Finally!" Pain said. Pain was a really close friend of Sasori's.

"It's been a fucking long time." Hidan said. He cursed all the time.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Is he still dating that Ino-bitch?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Pain said, rolling his eyes, "and isn't that Ino-bitch your cousin?"

"Yes, but she's still a bitch." Deidara replied.

"Someone sounds jealous." Itachi stated.

"You guys know I don't like Sasori that way. We are just friends." Deidara said back to Itachi's comment.

"Yeah, you keep telling us that, but that kiss last year told us something different." Pain stated.

"Yeah, and I got in a ton of trouble from my aunt and uncle for that kiss, and they lectured me about how I would get in more trouble if I went and stole their perfect daughter's boyfriend from her and started dating him." Deidara said, thinking back to when that happened.

"Whatever, Dei, but I know that Sasori really likes you, probably way more than a friend." Pain stated.

The next day, all of their friends in the same dorm area, waited outside for Sasori to arrive. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about being late for any classes.

"Hi, everyone!" Sasori said as he got out of the taxi that he rode to the school.

The redhead greeted everyone, and he got to Deidara last. "Hey, Dei. Don't you look sexier than usual?" Sasori said. Deidara blushed. Everyone knew that Sasori was a player. He was the most popular guy at school. Every girl, and many guys, wanted to be with him. And since he was dating Ino, that made her the most popular girl at school as well. Well, maybe not the most popular, but maybe the most slutty.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Sasori." Deidara said, "C'mon, you need to get checked in at Tsunade's office. I'll go with you because we are roommates in the same dorm room."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" Sasori said, following the blonde.

Deidara blushed. "Please, Sasori. I'm the one who's lucky."

Both boys laughed at this comment and walked into the principle's office.

"So, Mr. Akasuna. I know you and Deidara are best friends…possibly more than that," Tsunade mumbled the last part, "but I expect no funny business this year such as pulling pranks again."

"I have trouble making promises, Ms. Tsunade." Sasori said, smirking. Both boys laughed.

"Just take your key and get out of here!" Tsunade yelled, as she threw paper balls at them to make them leave. The two boys ran out of the office and down the hallway until the principles office was out of sight.

They walked through the long and confusing hallways until they found the dorms where their grade's boys were in. The wing that they lived in was called the Akatsuki wing. They walked into their dorm room, which was next to Pain's. It had a bunk bed, two desks, a bookshelf, a closet, and a dresser with a mirror above. There was also a full-length mirror next to the windows.

"Hey, Dei? If you don't mind, could I have the bottom bunk?" Sasori asked, while placing his luggage on the floor.

"Why? Does it make a difference?" Deidara asked.

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question, but yes it does make a difference. I don't want to have to climb up a ladder every time I get into my bed." Sasori answered.

"Oh, I understand. You like being on the bottom. It's okay, Sasori. I can take the top." Deidara said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"What? Hell, no. I'm always on top."

"Okay, then you can take the top bunk."

"What?! No! You tricked me!"

Deidara laughed. "Okay, okay. I don't mind taking the top bunk anyway."

The blonde walked over to the beds, but then fell. Sasori tried to save him, but ended up falling as well. They both landed on the floor with Sasori laying on top of Deidara with there faces so close that they could feel each other breathing.

"I guess I am always on top, Dei-baby," Deidara blushed, and Sasori giggled, "you know, I really missed you, a lot."

Sasori moved his face closer to Deidara's so their lips brushed against each other. Sasori moved in for the full kiss until the lunch bell rang, and Pain walked into their room.

"Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt whatever was just about to happen, but let's go get something to eat before Ino comes." Pain said.

Sasori laughed as Deidara pushed the other male off of his body. "Okay."

They entered the cafeteria, which was surprisingly packed because it was a weekend. They got their food and sat down at their usual table where all of their friends were. "Hey, guys!" Pain said, sitting down.

They were all eating their food calmly, until a certain blonde bitch showed up and sat between Sasori and Deidara, splitting them up. "Hey, Sasori, honey! Hi faggot, I mean Deidara." Ino said.

"Hi, Ino. I mean slut." Deidara quickly said back.

"Shut up, Deidara! You are so immature!"

"I'm the one that's immature?"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Hidan shouted, making them both be quiet.

"What the hell do you want, Ino?" Kakuzu asked. It didn't seem like anyone really liked Ino, except for her followers, like Sakura and Karin, and it didn't seem like they liked her very much either.

"I came to see my super sexy boyfriend." She said, crossing her leg over Sasori's waist so she was now sitting on his lap, face to face. The blonde was really jealous of Ino, but he didn't admit it to himself. She then pressed her lips to his, which caused Deidara to quickly turn his head away, so he was facing the other direction. No one at the table, especially Sasori, failed to notice Deidara's actions, except for Ino.

"Hey, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys later." Deidara said, just wanting to get away from the two people kissing. Saying that, Deidara left as quickly as possible.

Sasori broke the kiss and said "Ino, let's not do this in public. I'm going to go and catch up with Deidara." Sasori pushed Ino off of his lap and left her on the table's bench with the rest of their friends.

"What a great boyfriend you have." Kisame said sarcastically.

"You should really break up with him." Itachi said. All of the guys agreed that Sasori and Deidara belonged together.

"No. It's okay. I forgive him!" Ino said with a smile on her face as she skipped over to her little girl followers. All of the guys rolled their eyes. They were on a mission to get Deidara and Sasori in a relationship.

"For this relationship to work, we need to get that Ino-bitch out of the picture." Pain said as the others nodded in agreement.

When Sasori got back to the dorm, Deidara was lying on his bed with his earphones in his ears. Sasori climbed up to the top bunk and sat next to Deidara. He shook his body until he sat up and turned off the music.

"Yes?" Deidara asked.

"Are you really jealous of Ino?" Sasori asked.

"What? No! Why would you think that?!" Deidara started rambling until his lips were caught by a pair of warm ones. Deidara pushed off Sasori. " What are you doing? You know I don't like you like that."

"No. You definitely like me like that. You just don't _want_ to like me like that." Sasori retorted.

"But the last time we kissed, I got in a lot of trouble with Ino's parents." Deidara said back, just to have his lips caught in another kiss again.

"Stop. You're dating Ino."

"Yeah, but I don't even like her." Sasori said.

"Then why are you still dating her?"

"She said that if I broke up with her, then she would make sure that you get in a lot of trouble with your family, and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I continued dating her."

"Really? What a bitch! Thank you for thinking about me though."

"Your welcome. So, what I'm trying to say is that since we're alone, no body knows about this, and Ino doesn't have to find out." Sasori said, explaining what he wanted.

Deidara smirked, until once again Sasori's warm lips pressed against his own. Sasori tried getting his tongue in Deidara's mouth, but the blonde was teasing him and not letting him enter. Sasori put his arms around Deidara's waist and moved his hands down slightly. He then grabbed Deidara's ass, which caused the blonde to gasp. Sasori took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Deidara wrapped his arms around the red head's neck and placed his fingers in the soft hair, pulling the other male closer to him.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Sasori got on top of Deidara and they laid down on the bed, with Sasori's knee between the blonde's thighs. Deidara soon gave up the battle and let Sasori dominate his mouth, kissing passionately.

Soon Sasori kissed his way down to Deidara's neck and started sucking aggressively. Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori enjoyed hearing his name being called out.

They rolled over occasionally, so Deidara had access to the other's neck, but Sasori gave Deidara more hickeys.

They were both getting really hard as Sasori was giving Deidara the fifth red mark on his neck until they heard someone knock on the door of their bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy! Please note that I do not own Naruto or the characters, and if I did there would be a ton of yaoi and incest in the show, but sadly, I don't. All rights belong to Sir Kishimoto. Anyway, please enjoy reading and follow and favorite and review! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasori sat up, still panting. "Should I answer the door?"

Deidara nodded as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Sasori jumped off the bed, forgetting about the ladder, and walked over to the door. "Yes?" Sasori asked as he opened up the entryway. Shizune, the principle's assistant, was standing there.

"Hi, Mr. Akasuna. I came here to give you your class schedule." She said, handing the red head a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Shizune." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll be going now." Shizune said as Sasori started to close the door, until the doorway was blocked by a certain blonde girl's foot, as she pushed her way into the dorm room.

"Yes, Ino?" Sasori asked, not really interested.

"Hey, babe! You know, we're not in public any more," Ino said as she pushed her lips onto Sasori's. Deidara turned his head quickly to look at his iPod, "and there just happens to be a bed right there."

_What a whore. _Deidara thought.

"And, look. Deidara's right there too." The red head said back.

"Bastard," she mumbled, "hey, Sasori? Why do you look so flustered?"

"What do you mean, Ino?"

"Well, your hair is all messy, and your breathing isn't going at a normal pace." She said, looking confused.

"Oh…well, I was working out, like doing push ups and stuff." He replied, thankful that he found a satisfactory excuse.

"Aww, you're so fit, unlike my stupid cousin over there." Both boys rolled their eyes. "What are these red marks on your neck?"

_Fuck._ Sasori thought as Deidara giggled quietly. "I'm surprised you didn't notice them before at lunch. They are from a while ago. It was from when I was playing paint ball in America with my friends. There are more red marks on the rest of my body too." Sasori said, saving himself from getting in trouble.

"Oh, okay. Can I see the rest of the marks on your body?" She asked, playing with the hem of Sasori's shirt.

"No." He said, wanting her to leave. "You should go now. You're not allowed to be in the boys dorm, and I don't want to you to get in trouble."

"Aww, you're so sweet, thinking about me." The blonde girl said, pressing a forced kiss on the red head's lips, as she left the room, and Sasori locked the door.

"Finally." Sasori said.

Deidara giggled. "Yeah, nice save. I didn't know that paintballs left hickeys, but you learn something new everyday." Deidara said, climbing down from is bed.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I could've gotten caught, Dei. You left like the darkest hickeys ever." He said, looking at the marks in the mirror.

Deidara laughed. "Are you serious? The hickeys on my neck won't go away for a long, long time. And besides I only left three. You left five. Do you think mine will go unnoticed?"

Sasori laughed. He placed his arms on Deidara's waist and pulled him into a kiss. The blonde blushed. "You're so cute when you blush, Dei," the red head said, breaking the kiss, "could I see your class schedule?"

Deidara nodded as he got a piece of paper out of his desk drawer. "Great! We have every class together except for third period, where you take Spanish and I take French."

"Cool, I take French with you, Sasori." Pain said, standing in the doorway.

They both jumped. "Holy shit, you scared me, Pain." Deidara said, still looking a bit startled.

"Yeah, Pain. How long have you been standing there?" Sasori asked.

"Long enough to see you two kiss." Pain replied.

"You better not tell anyone, Pain." Sasori said seriously.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like everyone is oblivious. All of the guys in the Akatsuki, _and_ Konan, know that you two like each other." Pain stated.

Deidara blushed, and the two red heads laughed. "C'mon, everyone's hanging out in Itachi and Kisame's room." Pain said, walking out the door as the two others followed him.

When they walked into the other dorm room, Hidan jumped out at them and scared the crap out of all three boys. Everyone was laughing, especially Konan. She was laughing the hardest.

"Fuck you, Hidan." Pain said, still shaking.

"Fuck me?"

Pain rolled his eyes at Hidan who was still laughing.

"Nope. That's my job, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Shut up." Hidan replied back and everyone started laughing some more

Itachi walked up to Sasori and looked at his neck. "Nice hickeys, Sasori."

"Excuse me, but these aren't hickeys. These are bruises from paintballing in America."

Deidara giggled and blushed, and everyone noticed this and laughed some more.

"And what about you, Dei," Itachi said, moving Deidara's blonde hair out of the way, revealing his neck, "what are these red marks on your neck?"

"They're hickeys," Deidara said, and Itachi and Sasori's jaws dropped, "what?"

"You're so blunt." Itachi stated as the others nodded.

"Well, I don't need an excuse, and besides you don't know who they're from." Deidara said.

"Everyone, they're from Sasori, but we're not allowed to tell anyone." Pain told the others.

"Shut up, Pain!" The blonde said, elbowing Pain in the stomach. Pain grunted and everyone laughed hysterically.

"We won't tell anyone." Konan said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do you keep sneaking in hear with out getting caught?" Deidara asked the blue haired girl.

She giggled. "I have my ways." And they left it at that.

On Monday, Sasori, Pain, and Konan were walking out of third period French class, on their way to lunch, when they saw Ino push Sakura on the ground causing the pink haired girl to drop all of her books on the floor.

"You're such a whore!" Ino screamed as she walked away, stepping on Sakura's scattered books.

Sakura crawled around the floor collecting all of her items as the three friends helped her pick them up. "Are you okay?" Sasori asked as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah, thank you guys so much," Sakura said, "it's just that Ino can be really mean to me sometimes."

"Then why are you still friends with her?" Konan asked.

Sakura thought about this for a moment. "I guess it's because I don't have anyone else to call a friend."

"I'll be your friend, Sakura." Konan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really nice, and I'd be glad to have a friend like you. And don't worry about what Ino calls you. If you're a whore, then I don't think there's a name that could describe her." The blue haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Ino's a total bitch." Sasori said as Pain nodded.

"But aren't you two dating?" The pink haired girl asked, confused.

"Yeah, but that's only because she threatened to ruin Deidara's family reputation if I broke up with her." Sasori explained.

"Oh, that's so mean. Sometimes I just wish I could ruin that huge ego of hers," Sakura said, "and besides, Sasori, you and Deidara would be a way better couple, instead of you and Ino."

The others nodded. "Wait! I have an idea everyone! Let's go on a mission to make Ino less popular." Pain said.

"Okay, but how?" Sakura asked.

"We can plan it out later. Everyone, meet at Sasori's dorm room at nine o'clock tonight." Pain said.

"Okay, I'll let Deidara know as well." Sasori said.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else about this, okay?" Pain asked, looking at the others.

"Yep, I got it. Sakura, we can go there together so I can help you sneak in without getting caught." Konan said and Sakura nodded.

"Okay, thank you guys so much. This will be a lot of fun," Sakura stated, "I'll see you all later."

"Yeah, see you soon!" Konan said, smiling as they both parted in different directions.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thank you! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

After lunch, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori went to biology class in Orochimaru's room, where Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was waiting. Sasuke was one of the few sophomores who had a science class with the juniors. Deidara sat next to Sasuke and Sasori, who sat next to Itachi.

"Hey, Dei. I need to tell you something." Sasori whispered before class started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Deidara asked, just as Orochimaru walked into the classroom.

"I'll tell you later." Sasori said, trying not to be heard by the teacher.

"Okay, class. We will be reading textbook page 245 today." Orochimaru said, "every other person will share a textbook with the person to the right of them. No talking please."

So, Deidara was sharing with Sasuke and Itachi was with Sasori. Orochimaru walked over to Deidara's table, right in front of Sasuke. "How are you today, Sasuke-kun?" The teacher asked.

"F-Fine." Sasuke replied. Sasuke was always nervous around Orochimaru.

"That's good." The older male said, while moving Sasuke's bangs out of the way and caressing the young boy's face. Sasuke shuddered. Orochimaru was obsessed with Sasuke, and every once and a while, he became obsessed with Itachi as well. He just couldn't get enough of them Uchiha brothers.

"He's so creepy." Deidara whispered to Sasuke as the man started to walk away.

"I know." The raven replied back.

"No talking. Deidara, Sasuke-kun, detention in here with me once all classes are finished." Both boys' mouths dropped open. "And, of course, Itachi-kun, you will come as well."

"What?! Nice job, Sasuke!" Itachi shouted to his younger brother.

"How is this my fault, Itachi?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Both boys in the middle started laughing at the two brothers bickering.

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, Sasori, I guess you can join the party after school too."

Sasori stopped laughing. "Fuck."

Once classes were finished, the four boys went into Orochimaru's classroom and sat at a table. "Hello, my precious little boys," Orochimaru said, which caused all four of them to shudder, "how was your day, Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

"You guys are awfully quiet. What do you say, Sasuke-kun? Let's release the sexual tension." The man said, twirling Sasuke's hair as the raven's eyes widened. Sasori and Deidara couldn't help but laugh quietly. Itachi just wanted to get out of there and hope for the best for his brother.

"I don't think there is any tension between you two lovers, Orochimaru-san." Itachi stated, just to be scowled at by Sasuke.

"You're quite right, Itachi-kun. So, I have a question. Are you two an incestuous couple?" Orochimaru asked.

Deidara and Sasori started cracking up hysterically at this comment and covered their mouths quickly.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, I guess when we were younger." Itachi said.

"Shut up, Itachi-nii! You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Sasuke interrupted.

No one could help but giggle, well, except for Sasuke.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun. I understand now. You're jealous of Sasuke because you want my body too." The teacher said. Both ravens rolled their eyes.

Orochimaru walked in front of Itachi and placed his fingers in the boy's long hair. Itachi shuddered and his eyes widened. "The same reaction as your younger brother, Itachi-kun." Orochimaru removed the dark hair from its ponytail and placed both of his hands on either side of the older raven's head. He moved his face closer and closer to the other's, to the point of their lips almost meeting, when someone walked in the door.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru-saaann!" Kabuto shouted across the room. Kabuto was a senior that Orochimaru was obsessed with, but it was different because Kabuto was a bit obsessed too.

"Kabuto-kun, you're interrupting my alone time with the younger students." The man said to the silver haired boy.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much." Kabuto said, walking over to Orochimaru. He then placed his arm on the creepy teacher's waist and whispered something illegible into the older man's ear. This comment caused a devious glint to appear in the man's eyes as well as a smirk on his face. Orochimaru then whispered something back into Kabuto's ear, which caused the boy to blush. "You guys are dismissed." Orochimaru said.

"C'mon, Itachi." Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face. Itachi was still in shock from almost being kissed by their biology teacher. Sasuke picked Itachi up and put him on his back, giving him a piggyback ride.

"Ahh, Uchihacest." Orochimaru said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room towards the door with his brother on his back. "Do me a favor Sasuke-kun and lock the door on your way out."

Before Sasuke even closed the door, Orochimaru and Kabuto were making out violently, with Kabuto's legs wrapped around his teacher's waist, being carried to his desk.

Sasuke shut the door and locked it quickly as Deidara and Sasori laughed hysterically, and Itachi and Sasuke stared off into space.

"Baby brother, carry me back to my room please." Itachi said.

"Okay, nii-san." Sasuke replied.

"So…incestuous couple?" Deidara asked as Sasori laughed.

"Don't tell anyone." Both brothers said at the same time.

Both boys laughed. Sasuke carried Itachi into his room, where Kisame was sitting at his desk.

"What happened?" Kisame asked.

"Itachi was almost kissed by Orochimaru. Sorry about that, Aniki." Sasuke said.

"It's okay, Otouto. As long as you're okay, I'm fine." Itachi replied.

Sasuke set Itachi down on his bed gently, but accidently fell on top of him, in between his legs. "Sorry, Itachi." Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed. "It's okay, baby brother." He said as they both moved their faces closer and closer together, until they remember who else was in the room. They both turned to look at Kisame, who was staring at their every movement. Itachi grinned. "Let's finish this some other time, Sasuke." Itachi said, winking. He then kissed his younger brother on the cheek, and Sasuke blushed.

"O-Okay, Nii-san." Sasuke said as he got off of his older brother, still blushing.

"See you later, Sasuke." Itachi said as his younger brother walked out the door.

Kisame smirked. "You know you could get in a lot of trouble, doing that with your own brother, Itachi." Kisame stated.

"I know." The raven replied.

Sasori unlocked the door and placed his lips on Deidara's, kissing him gently. Then Sasuke walked out of the dorm room across from them.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you two to be together." Sasuke said.

Deidara blushed. "Please don't tell anyone, Sasuke."

"Your secret is safe with me, Dei, Sasori. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks." Sasori said, waving goodbye.

They both walked into their room sitting at their desks and getting out their homework. The two of them worked on their art projects for hours. After all, they were the best art students in the school. Once they were finally finished with art, they had to do their academic subjects. "Hey, Dei? How about if you give me the answers to math homework, I'll give you the answers to biology?" Sasori negotiated.

"Deal." Deidara agreed, "That reminds me, what did you want to tell me in class today, Sasori?"

"Oh, yeah. Tonight at nine, which is pretty soon, Pain, Konan, and Sakura are coming over to help us create a plan on how to ruin Ino's ego and get us to break up." Sasori said casually.

"Wow, you planned all of that?" Deidara asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not surpr—" Deidara was cut off by Sasori's lips crashing against his own. The blonde was shocked at first but soon sunk into the kiss as Sasori got on top of him and sat in his lap. The red head chewed on Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Deidara liked teasing him, so he didn't comply very easily. Sasori was getting impatient, so he rubbed both of their erections together, which caused both of them to moan, and Sasori smirked. He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth as their tongues danced. Sasori wrapped his legs around the other's abdomen and his arms around Deidara's neck, taking out the hair tie holding up his smooth hair, pulling them closer to each other as the blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist. They were so close that they felt each other's chests move up and down as they breathed in and out and explored each other's mouths.

Sasori got off of Deidara and stood up, putting his arms around the blonde's waist and lifted him up. Deidara put his arms around Sasori's neck, playing with his soft hair, and wrapped his legs around the red head's stomach as their tongue's fought for dominance.

Sasori carried the blue-eyed boy to the lower level bed and laid him down as he soon followed, lying down as well, on top of Deidara, not once breaking the heated kiss, and letting their eyes fall closed once again. Deidara's legs were still wrapped around Sasori's body with Sasori lying in between Deidara's thighs, groin to groin. Sasori touched Deidara's body all over, moving his hands up and down his sides to his chest. With every movement Sasori made, Deidara moaned. Sasori loved how responsive the blonde was.

Deidara soon gave up the battle for dominance. He didn't mind though. He liked it when Sasori took over. Sasori dominated Deidara's mouth, until he broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, to suck harshly and leave dark red marks. Deidara moaned. He loved the feeling of Sasori's mouth on his skin. He soon flipped the red head over, so he was now straddling him, and sucked on his neck almost greedily. Sasori moaned. Deidara enjoyed hearing Sasori moan because of him. Sasori turned them over again, giving Deidara the third hickey, well, eighth hickey, if you add them all up, when Deidara interrupted.

"S-Stop, Sasori. Everyone will notice them." Deidara panted.

"You didn't seem to mind telling people what they were before, Dei-baby."

"Yeah, but once you tell someone that they're hickeys, it's hard to find an excuse when they ask you who gave them to you."

Sasori smirked. "I understand, Dei. You want me to take off your clothes." He said, unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, leaving his bare chest wide open. Sasori subconsciously licked his lips. "You're so hot." He said, before he leaned down and sucked on the newly exposed skin. Deidara's breath hitched and he blushed, until he started moaning again.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Pain walked in. What he saw was _not_ what he was expecting to see. Deidara was lying on Sasori's bed with his eyes shut, swollen lips, and blush on his face as he panted. His legs were wrapped around Sasori's body and his fingers were in Sasori's hair, who was currently sucking on the skin of Deidara's chest with a whole bunch of other red marks around where his face was settled.

They both turned to look at Pain who was smirking along with Sasori, unlike Deidara who was blushing madly.

"Wow, Sasori. You knew that people were coming over, yet you still decided to devourer little Deidara's body." Pain said.

Sasori sat up. "It's your own damn fault, Pain!" Sasori retorted, "You're supposed to knock and then _wait_ for some one to answer the door. Not just walk in."

"Yeah, does our lock even work?" Deidara asked.

"Whatever, guys. Konan and Sakura will be here soon, so I suggest you get yourselves together." Pain said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Sasori said while buttoning up Deidara's shirt. Deidara started blushing again. "You're so cute when you blush, Dei." Sasori whispered into the blonde's ear, and he shivered.

"Stop, Sasori. We need to get up." He said, pushing the other male off of him. Pain and Sasori laughed. Right when Deidara sat up, Konan and Sakura walked into the room.

"Whoa, Dei and Sasori in the same bed. I wonder what they were doing." Konan said, walking through the doorway.

Deidara blushed and looked the other way. Everyone else in the room laughed.

"C'mon guys, we have to do this quickly. I don't want to be locked outside the whole night because of not being in the girls' dorm building on time." Konan said as Sakura nodded in agreement. The two boys stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Okay, let's get started." Pain said, sitting down at Sasori's desk. "Do you have a piece of paper, Sasori?"

"Yeah, it's in that drawer." Sasori said pointing to the top drawer of his desk.

Pain opened the drawer and started giggling when he took out the piece of paper.

"What's so funny?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you have all of your school supplies in this one drawer, and then you have a bottle of cherry lube sitting there as well." Pain said giggling.

Konan started cracking up, while Sakura and Sasori just chuckled. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Well, you never know when you might need it, right, Dei?" Sasori said as he squeezed the blonde's ass.

Deidara jumped and then blushed. "Let's just move on." and Sasori snickered some more.

"Okay, first, we need to ruin Ino's good appearance." Pain stated.

"I could ya know, 'borrow' her hair straightener tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I could switch out her face make up with a different kind that will smudge really quickly." Konan said.

"Okay." Pain said. "She's already really stupid, so we don't need to change that."

Everyone laughed at this comment. "Okay, so how do I break up with her?" Sasori asked.

"Well, I was thinking that she doesn't want you to leave her for Deidara, so…you have to leave her for some one else. I was thinking that maybe you and Sakura could pretend to date for like a week or so. Then you wouldn't have to date her, and Sakura wouldn't have to be her friend." Pain suggested.

"Okay," Sakura said, "but it's only pretend." Sasori nodded. Pain wrote all of this down.

"Okay, it's all planned out." Pain said, "Sasori, break up with her at lunch time tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." The red head replied.

"Shit, Sakura, if we don't start running now, we're going to be locked out." The blue haired girl said, looking at her watch.

"Really?! Let's go!" The pink haired girl said as they both ran out the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving too." Pain said.

"Kay, see ya." Deidara said back as Sasori waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya. Don't get Dei pregnant, Sasori." Deidara's eyes widened. The blonde picked up a pen and through it at the other boy, but it landed in the door as Pain slammed it shut.

Sasori walked over to the door and pulled out the pen. "Damn, you're strong, Deidara."

But Deidara wasn't listening as he started to fall asleep on Sasori's bed. "You know, you didn't finish your homework." Sasori stated.

"Yeah, and I don't really care either."

Sasori laughed. "Me too." He said as he walked over to the blonde and laid down next to him. The redhead kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arms around Deidara, bringing him closer. "Goodnight, Dei." Deidara smiled and then fell asleep in Sasori's arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Sasori and Deidara walked to Kakashi-sensei's classroom, where Iruka-sensei was, as well. Both boys bowed their heads in greeting. "Good morning.

The teachers said, both smiling.

Everyone was talking quietly, waiting for the bell that signifies the start of class, to ring. "Hey, Sasori? Do you think Iruka and Kakashi are dating?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm, they do look pretty affectionate towards each other, but I don't think they're dating, well at least not yet." The red head replied.

Mean while, Kakashi and Iruka where talking about a similar topic.

"Iruka, are Deidara and Sasori in a relationship?" The older man asked.

"Um… I don't think so. Sasori is dating Ino."

"Yeah, but that bitch probably threatened to do something to Dei if they broke up. They _are _cousins."

"Sensei! She's your student."

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop her from being a bitch. And Sasori and Deidara _are _roommates, so they probably _have_ fucked once or twice."

Iruka blushed and sighed. "Sensei, why do you think about your students this way?"

"Well, Dei _would_ be a good fuck. You have to agree that you were thinking that too, Iruka."

Iruka blushed even more. "Sensei! No I wasn't thinking that, and how do you know that Deidara would be on the bottom?"

Kakashi laughed. "You can tell by the amount of hickeys on his neck compared to the amount on Sasori's neck. It's like three time's as many."

"The hickey's on Sasori's neck could be from Ino."

The older teacher smirked. "Sasori doesn't even like that bitch, and like I said, Dei _would_ be a good fuck."

Iruka's face was a dark shade of crimson now. "Sensei!"

"Yeah, but you would be better, _Iruka-chan_"

"Pervert. Class is going to start soon."

Sasori and Deidara started to laugh. "Yeah, they're probably going to get together soon." The blonde stated, and they both started to laugh more, that is until a certain blonde bitch walked in the room, looking angrier than ever.

Ino's hair was a puffy, knotty, curly mess, and her makeup was smudging across her face, so she looked like a raccoon. "Who the FUCK stole my straightening iron?!" The blonde girl screamed.

Sakura stood up shyly. "I'm sorry, Ino, I borrowed it and forgot to give it back I guess." The pink haired girl said in an innocent voice.

Konan and Pain smirked while Deidara giggled quietly. "Shut up, Dei-faggot." Ino said while walking over to Sasori and climbing in his lap. She then pressed her lips to the red head's.

Deidara stopped laughing and looked away with sadness in his eyes. Both teachers noticed this and looked at each other. "_Whore._" Kakashi mumbled. "Ino, don't do that in my classroom. Do that on your own time, please."

Ino got off of Sasori, but Deidara kept his head down with jealousy still in his eyes.

"I have to go now, Kakashi-san. I'll see you later." Iruka said.

"Yeah, see you later." Kakashi said back.

"I wonder what they're going to be doing later." Pain whispered to Konan. She laughed.

"I heard that, Pain." Iruka said. Pain, Konan, and Kakashi started laughing as Iruka walked out of the door, rolling his eyes.

Later at lunchtime, Sasori was sitting next to Deidara and Sakura, who was sitting next to Konan.

Ino walked over to their table and tapped Sasori on the shoulder. "Hey, honey."

"Uh, hi." Sasori said back.

Then the blonde girl looked at Sakura. "Why is this whore sitting here?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"It's because I like sitting with my _friends_." Sakura said, looking uninterested in the conversation.

Both Sasori and Sakura stood up and faced Ino. "Ino, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Why? You can't! Why would you leave me for someone like Deidara? You know what I'm going to do to him now!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, I'm not leaving you for Dei, I'm leaving you for Sakura." The red head said, wrapping an arm around the pink haired girl's waist and walking out of the cafeteria doors.

"Bitch!" She shouted at Sakura, but they were already gone. Ino stormed off the other way leaving the lunchroom through the other exit.

Deidara, Konan, and Pain started laughing until Itachi interrupted. "Dei, aren't you jealous of Sakura?" The raven asked, looking as confused as the others.

Deidara smirked. "Shh, they're only pretending." The blonde whispered, and then everyone understood _all_ the events that took place today involving Ino. No one at the table looked confused anymore.

"Hey, Konan? Could I have a sip of your soda?" Pain asked.

"Nope. I'm still mad at you."

"Why are you mad at him?" Kakuzu asked.

"Last night Sakura and I got locked out of the girls' dorms, so we had to wait outside until Sakura's roommate, Hinata, snuck us back in to our rooms." The blue haired girl replied.

Everyone started laughing. "It's not funny, guys!" Then everyone laughed even more.

Later that evening, after dinner, Sasori and Deidara were walking back to their room when they saw Itachi and Sasuke. "Hey guys." They said.

"Hey." The two ravens walked into Itachi's room.

"Hey, Itachi? Isn't Deidara jealous of Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they're only pretending to date." Itachi replied.

"Oh."

"Hey, Dei? Are you happy that I broke up with Ino-bitch?" Sasori asked before unlocking the door.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" The blonde replied.

Sasori smiled. "Good." He then pushed the blonde boy up against the door and kissed him fiercely, prying the other's lips open with his tongue. They explored each other's mouths until Deidara broke the kiss.

"Let's do this inside, Sasori." Deidara suggested, panting.

Sasori groaned. "Fine." he searched for his key in his pockets. "I can't find my key, Dei."

Deidara took out his key and opened the door impatiently. They both dropped their bags on the floor and started making out aggressively as Sasori pushed Deidara onto the wall and kissed his way down to his neck and vigorously sucked the skin, while starting to unbutton the blonde's shirt.

"Ahh…Sasori…danna" Deidara moaned as Sasori caressed his skin. Deidara turned his head to give the red head more access to his neck, when he saw Pain lying on Sasori's bed, staring at them with a manga in his hand.

Deidara pushed Sasori off of him and said, "Pain, what are you doing here?"

Sasori looked towards his bed and sighed. "Did you come here to interrupt us yet again for the like what? the third time?"

"No, Konan stole my key to my dorm because she was mad at me for getting her locked out last night." Pain replied.

Sasori sighed again. "And how did you get in here?"

"I stole your key when you guys were sleeping last night."

"That's creepy." Deidara stated. "Are you reading Black Butler?"

"Yeah, why?" Pain asked.

Sasori started laughing. "Are you sure you're straight, Pain?"

"Yeah! Just because I read Black Butler doesn't make me gay! I mean Dei reads it!"

"You just proved my point." The red head stated.

"Yeah, I'm like really gay, Pain, if you didn't know already." Deidara said as Sasori nodded.

Whatever, Sasori…danna."

Both boys blushed. That was a nickname that no one knew about. Deidara walked over to Pain and sat next to him. "So what couples do you ship in Black Butler?"

"Ciel and Sebastian, how 'bout you?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and climbed up to Deidara's bed to lie down. "Alois and Ciel." Deidara said. "It's so hot."

Pain laughed. "Hey let's prank call people!"

Pain started calling Konan on Deidara's phone.

Phone conversation:

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, this is the local pharmacy. We will be asking you a few questions and surveying you." Pain said in a sophisticated accent.

_"Whatever."_

"Okay, so do you have cotton balls?"

_"Yes."_

"Does it tickle when you walk?" They all started giggling.

_"It's better to have cotton balls than no balls, Pain! Now go to sleep!" _Konan said, hanging up the phone. Sasori and Deidara were laughing really loudly.

"That hurt." Pain stated.

Deidara laughed. "Apply cold water to that burn." They all laughed more. "Okay, I'm going to call Itachi. I'll put it on speaker."

Phone conversation:

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, is Sasuke there?" Deidara asked in a girly voice.

_"Uh, yeah. Why? Who is this?_"

"Umm, I don't know how to put this, but…I'm pregnant with Sasuke's baby." Pain and Sasori started laughing hysterically, but soon covered their mouth quickly to muffle the sound.

_"What?! Holy shit! How?!"_

_"What's wrong Nii-san" _They heard Sasuke say through the phone.

"Itachi, please don't be mad. I want to keep the baby. We could be a whole family." Deidara said in a high-pitched voice again.

_"Oh my God! How did this happen?!"_

"Well, the baby was made by Sasuke putting his big, sexy cock inside my pussy." The two red heads were rolling around laughing so hard that they had to grab their sides.

_"Oh my God. Oh my God. Wait… My baby brother wouldn't have sex with a girl!" _Itachi shouted into the phone.

_"Itachi! Are you talking about my sex life?!" _They heard the younger raven shout. Kisame started laughing hysterically through the phone.

"Umm, who said I was a girl?"

_"How the fuck would you be pregnant with my brother's baby if you weren't a girl? You said you had a vagina too."_

_"Oh my God, Aniki. What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't have sex with a girl!" Sasuke said to his brother._

_"I know."_

"Um… yeah. I'm the one with the dick, and your brother has a vagina." Deidara said, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about, as the others tried to not laugh.

_"Then how are you pregnant?! Wait! My brother has a dick!"_

_"Aniki! Why are you talking about my penis?!"_

Kisame started laughing again. _"Guys, I think you got prank called."_

"Oh shit. They're onto us!" Deidara said in his normal voice, hanging up the phone quickly. They all started laughing until they heard Itachi and Kisame's door open and footsteps coming towards their room.

"Fuck. Everyone, pretend you're asleep." Sasori said, closing his eyes.

Deidara laid down next to Pain. "Pain, get out of the bed." He said, pushing the ginger on the floor.

"Oww!" Then they all started cracking up when Itachi stormed into the room.

"Oh my God, Dei!" The raven said, pinning down the blonde. "You got me so scared!"

Deidara laughed. "Please don't rape me, Itachi! Pleeaassee!" He screamed jokingly.

All three boys started laughing again, while Itachi tried to take the blonde's phone.

"Give me your phone, Dei."

"Never!" Deidara said, holding his phone out of reach as Itachi tried to grab it. The raven squeezed the blonde's arm. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Deidara screamed as the dark haired male took his cell phone and started running. Deidara got up and chased after him, until the bedroom door slammed in his face, and he crashed into it hard, falling on the floor. All three of them started cracking up hysterically, once again.

"Let's go to sleep guys." Deidara said, rubbing his face. The blonde climbed up to his bed and lied down next to Sasori.

"Good night, love." Sasori said, wrapping his arms around Deidara and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night, Sasori." Deidara closed his eyes as he fell asleep with Sasori holding him tightly.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!:)**


End file.
